


Sweet Thing

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: "Take care of Lulu"





	

“Get that flea-infested thing out of my all-powerful presence right now!”

The shout came from Aku’s castle, and was followed by the whimpering of a small and rather frantic pug. Lulu managed to run under the feet of Aku’s demon guards, scurrying this way and that until she was able to dash out the door to freedom.  
The city was overwhelming for a small dog on her own. There were so many smells, sounds, and clumsy feet inches away from her tail. Lulu would have cowered under a dumpster and hid there forever if there wasn’t a burning mission in her mind.

X9. Not just a robot… _her_ robot. 

She chose him, he chose her, they found each other in a sad chaotic world. They liked music. X9 played music for her, and she wagged her tail the whole time.

Lulu pressed her nose to the ground, looking for any trace of that metallic and smoky scent of her owner.

“Hey, get lost, fleabag,” a man grunted, aiming a kick at the pug. Lulu managed to scamper away before the foot could reach her, and ducked into an alley.

There was the familiar sound of metal joints clicking into place, footsteps too heavy to be organic. Lulu’s tail started wagging at an incredible speed, and she burst out of the alleyway with a greeting of happy barks. 

The robot that she had approached was not X9. It looked confused to see her, and as Lulu realized her mistake she drooped. Her ears and tail drooped and her happy panting became a thin whimper. 

“Why, hello there.”

There was a sudden hand on Lulu’s back, stroking her and scratching behind her ear. Lulu looked up at the stranger that smelled like tea and dirt. She’d seen this man before, on wanted posters and the magic mirror in Aku’s room. Lulu did not let down her guard, but neither did she back away from the man.

“Are you lost?” Jack asked, eyeing the dog with some concern. She looked thin, and trembled at the sounds of the city. Jack held his hands out to the dog, waiting for her to come closer. Lulu sniffed his hands cautiously and then allowed Jack to lift her into his arms. 

“I will find you something to eat, and then we can find where you belong,” Jack said. Lulu worked her way into Jack’s gi, nestling against his chest for warmth. Jack smiled, happy to have a companion.


End file.
